


One of a Kind

by Chelseabelle1999



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Harry Styles - Freeform, Liam - Freeform, Liam Payne - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Niall Horan - Freeform, Perrie Edwards - Freeform, Smut, Zayn Malik - Freeform, harry - Freeform, i dont know what else to put right now, lilo, lilo paynlinson - Freeform, louis - Freeform, niall - Freeform, one direction - Freeform, perrie - Freeform, zayn, zerrie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-12 02:49:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3340799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chelseabelle1999/pseuds/Chelseabelle1999
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I am a young college student that works at a CD shop in my off time. I make it my goal to save the place from being bought out by a man named Liam Payne. When my idea actually works I find myself actually falling for Liam. Maybe I don't mind being spoiled and getting treated like a princess. Liam coming into my life was probably the best thing that would ever happen to me, and it just keeps getting better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I shuffle through the stack of CDs that Zayn had handed me. I start putting the CDs on the racks they were made to go on. This music shop was owned by Zayn Malik and his wife Perrie Edwards. I had started working here around two years ago when I graduated high school. I was now nineteen and using this job as a way to still buy myself food while attending college. I lived in an apartment complex with two boys named Harry Styles and Niall Horan. Most of the time I would end up on my own because they would be out fucking around with their girlfriends.

I set the last CD down before hearing Zayn slam the door to his office. "What the fuck? They can't do this!" Perrie is following behind him holding a piece of paper. "Says they can if they're offering enough cash." I walk over to the two I'd become close to over the years. "What's going on?" Zayn pushes his hair back sighing. "Says there is a man who wants to buy this place for his business and if he's offering enough they'll kick us out." My shoulders slump. If I don't have this place what am I supposed to do? "Guess the dude is stopping by later today to check it out." Zayn kicks the wall before cussing and holding his foot.

"Z calm down. We'll find a way to make this work." Perrie holds his face in her hands squishing his cheeks together until Zayn smiles. She leans in and kisses him before they lean their foreheads together and seem to zone out. I role my eyes at them before walking over to the cart of CDs I should get started on. Okay so I'm definitely not your average guy. I do happen to be attracted to men and I can be quite feminine at times. Well, all the time but that doesn't make me any less of a guy. I became quite partial to more feminine clothes when I was a young lad and my parents never stopped me.

When I was around thirteen I realized I didn't much like the body hair I was growing so I decided I wanted to shave. Sure sometimes people could be mean about it but the people I loved and cared about didn't care what I did just that I was happy. Today I am wearing white shorts that quite honestly were made for girls. They hugged my ass nicely and showed off my recently shaved and quite muscular legs. My ass and thighs had always been my favorite thing to show off. I wore my pink and white striped shirt that Zayn and Perrie had actually picked out for my birthday last year.

On my feet I had on the pink vans I had actually bought to go with this outfit. Lastly I had on a white head band my sister had recently gave me. I never really liked the idea of head bands until my sister made me try one on and I instantly fell in love with the way they looked on me. I look at the clock realizing it would be my lunch break soon and I had little work left to do so I decided to go over to the CD player Zayn kept for people to listen to. I push the play button hearing a fast paced song start playing. I start dancing around the story twirling in circles before stopping to play air guitar.

Perrie runs over to me grabbing my hands until we're both tripping over each other and have tears streaming down our faces from laughing so hard. After the fast song finishes a very sexual sounding song comes on. I smirk and slink over to Zayn who shakes his head to me. "Oh come on Z." I start dancing next to him shimming a bit and giggling because I don't actually have boobs to shake. I turn around and playfully start to shake my ass in front of him before grinding it on his thigh. That's when I notice the music is turned off and someone is clearing their throat.

I turn around and notice a very attractive man standing at the front of the store. I quickly stand up straight and give a bright smile to the man. He slowly starts to walk over to the counter and I make my way around it. The man stops in front of me and I put out my hand. "Hi I'm Louis. You must be the man that was coming to check this place out." He looks at my hand before taking it in his and shaking it. He had a really firm grip which made sense, this guy was sculpted I would be lying if I said I wasn't interested. He turns my hand and holds it for a second while looking down at it.

I follow his gaze down and realize I forgot to take the nail polish off that my sister had been testing on me. I take my hand back blushing slightly before turning and swaying my hips as I walk back to the counter. I hop up onto the counter and slightly kick my feet while watching the man. He looks to Zayn who has been standing there frozen the whole time. "Are you Zayn?" Zayn nods clearing his throat. "Yes mister?" He trails off seeming to not know the man’s name. "Mr. Payne, but you can call me Liam." Zayn sticks his and out and Liam shakes it. "So what are you planning to do with this place?" I look at my nails actually enjoying the pink color of them.

I can feel Zayn glare at me. "You're supposed to be on lunch Louis." I shrug my shoulders slightly. "Well it's not like I'm working so you don't have to pay me." I can tell Zayn is almost shaking with anger. I hop down and make my way back to the CDs I had yet to mark prices on. I still listen quietly to the two talking. Liam seemed really set on buying this place. I know Zayn would be pissed with me if I interfered but I had to try and save this place. I walk back over to the counter where Liam is getting ready to walk away from a really upset looking Zayn. "Zayn my work is finished I'm going to go on lunch now. I'll be back later." Zayn nods and I follow Liam out of the store.

"What am I going to have to do to get you to let him keep the store?" Liam stops and turns toward me. I cross my arms and cock my head to the right. "I don't know it would take a lot of convincing." I walk over to him. "I have plenty of time I'm on lunch." He smirks at me and looks at his watch. "You're lucky. I'm actually clear the rest of the day." I smile and grab his hand before pulling him to the coffee shop across the street. I grin at the familiar ring of the bell when I open the door. They aren't busy which means Niall and Michelle would be sucking face in the back.

Liam comes in behind me and looks around. "Is no one working?" I giggle and walk up to the counter. "Michelle! Niall! Get your horny asses out here I'm thirsty!" Michelle makes her way out first and she looks quite pleased with herself. "Aren't you always thirsty Lou?" She instantly walks over to the coffee machine and starts making my regular. Niall stumbles out his cheeks bright pink and he's zipping up his pants. "Aren't hand jobs off limits at work?" I smirk as Niall flips me the bird and walks over to Michelle kissing her neck and whispering a thank you into her ear.

"What do you think our secret creamer is?" She smirks and hands me the drink. "Eww don't know if I want to drink this now." We both laugh as I take a sip of the coffee. "Don't worry it's only my creamer." She smirks back at Niall who blows her a kiss. I hear Liam shift behind me probably feeling really uncomfortable. "Oh, this is Liam. I brought him with me on break so I can talk to him." He smiles awkwardly. "Do you want a coffee Liam?" He nods and Michelle smiles at him. "Black with some milk." She steps back and curtsies. "Your wish is my command. Niall get him a black coffee with milk." Niall rolls his eyes repeating what Michelle had said in a high pitched voice.

A ring comes from Liam's phone. "Oh Louis I have to take this I'll be back in, in a minute." He walks out of the coffee shop and Michelle whistles. "He's built as fuck. Why are you with him?" I nod drinking my coffee. "Well he wants to buy Zayn and Perrie's store but I'm going to try to talk him out of it." She nods and glares back at Niall who curses when he drops the milk. "Hopefully it takes a bit of convincing. I'd definitely take a ride on that given the chance." I laugh as Niall says 'hey' in a whiney tone. "Of course there is no one better than you Ni." She smiles at him pecking his lips.

Liam walks back in. "Sorry had to cancel a conference." He walks over thanking Niall for the coffee. We sit there talking for a bit. I get to find out Liam is the CEO of some big technology business. He's twenty-nine and is already a multimillionaire. He's very much single and also likes to spoil whoever he's dating. We finish our coffees and I reach into my pocket for money to pay for our coffees. "It's okay Lou I'll cover us." We all three gasp as he pulls out a hundred dollar bill. "Keep the change." Michelle and Niall stare at each other in awe as Liam and I start to walk out. "Bye you two." They both just wave as Liam asks where we're going next.

I start walking down the block to the bakery. "Liam I'm going to pay you back." Liam shakes his head. "It's quite alright Lou I make enough and I know you're still in school." I sigh as we walk into the bakery seeing it's slightly full due to the time. Donn walks out from behind the counter and flips their sign to “closed”. They hand their last costumer a bag and listen to the door close sighing in relief. "Hey Lou." Harry's drying his hands on a towel and smiling brightly. "Do you want your usual?" I nod at Donn who's already leaning under the counter to grab the bagels. "And what would you like?" Harry looks at Liam with a questioning look.

"A ham and cheese croissant sounds lovely." Harry nods pulling out the ham and cheese. Donn hands me my bagel with strawberry cream cheese and smiles. "So what are you up too?" I take a bite of the sweet bagel and glance at Liam. "Well I'm doing some convincing." Donn laughs as Harry hands Liam the croissant. "When aren't you convincing someone Louis?" I smile at her as Liam bites into his food. We sit there talking as we eat our food. When we get done Liam drops another hundred and we leave thanking them. He walks me back to the music shop and I stand in front of him. "So did I convince you?" I smile and flutter my lashes at him. He smiles at me.

"The shop will definitely be his if you agree to go on a proper date with me." I blush and shrug my shoulders. "That sounds nice. When would work for you?" He takes out his phone checking his planner I'm guessing. "I have time tomorrow night at eight?" I nod and blush some more. He takes my hand and raises it to his lips kissing it lightly. "Thank you for today Louis. I'll pick you up tomorrow." That's when I realize he didn't even know where I lived.

"Do you want my number so I can give you my address?" He brings out his phone and I quickly give him my number. He sends me a text and I save his number into my phone smiling at myself. He kisses my cheek before walking to his car and pulling out of his parking space. When he's gone I squeal and do a little dance blushing as people passing by stare at me. I run towards the shop trying to contain my excitement but failing. I couldn't wait to tell Zayn and Perrie the news.


	2. Chapter 2

"You what?" Zayn stares at me wide eyed as I jump a little. "I got Liam to let you keep the store. He said you could keep it if I go on a proper date with him. You're welcome." Zayn pushes his bangs back letting out an annoyed breath. "Louis you can't just fuck about with this man. Do you know how much power he has?" I cross my arms looking at Zayn with a raised eyebrow. "Of course I know that Z, and I'm not just fucking about with him I happen to actually want to go on a date with him." Zayn gives me a look that I mostly got from my mom when back talking.

"Louis do you know how fucked up that is? He's a lot older than you." I make an annoyed 'ugh' sound throw my hands up in the air. "Zayn I happen to be legal, and age doesn't much matter to me. When did you become my mom?" Zayn looks at me with fire in his eyes. "I became your mom when you moved away from your actual mom, so I'm just trying to protect you. Tell me how old you are Louis." I role my eyes. "I'm nineteen." Zayn nods his head. "And how old is Liam?" I take in a deep breath preparing myself for more lectures. "He's twenty-nine."

Zayn crosses his arms. "That's ten years Louis. He's going to end up using you. You give off that innocent vibe that older gay men crave, you know that right? They can tell you've never done anything dirty before." I look down at the floor scratching my arm. Zayn was right about me never doing anything. I'd always said I wanted to find the right guy. He didn't have to do that though. He knew that I was extremely uncomfortable talking about my sex life, especially if it involved other people. Zayn walks over to me. "God I'm sorry Louis. I know you hate talking about that." He wraps his arms around me and I lean my head on his shoulder.

"Were you serious Z? Is he really just going to just use me?" I sniffle really wanting this to not be true. I really did like Liam. "Fuck, I'm sorry Lou. I don't know what his intentions are, but I really hope he doesn't hurt you, or I'm going to have to hurt him." I pull away from Zayn. "I think he has good intentions, but thank you Z. You really are a good mom." We both laugh at what I just said before Zayn tells me I can leave. I make my way back to my apartment complex and walk inside my apartment. I step inside and groan when I see Michelle on her knees in front of Niall.

"Guys get a room." This actually wasn't an abnormal thing to see when I walk in, it had happened many times before. Niall moans. "It's okay Lou. Almost done-fuck." I role my eyes and walk down the hall to my room closing the door so I can somewhat block out Niall's moans. Harry had already told me that he was staying at Donn's that night so that meant Michelle and Niall would be here the rest of the night. Great I said out loud to myself. It's not that I didn't love them because I really did but they were always doing something sexual and they never tried to hide it. I couldn't tell anyone how many times I'd seen them both naked.

I shake my head hearing Niall's bedroom door close. Good that meant I could go out to the kitchen to find food without getting flashed. I walk down the hallway bringing my phone with me to drown out the sounds coming from Niall's room. I take out the cold pizza from the night before and eat a piece trying to think of what I might wear on our date tomorrow. I walk back to the bathroom closing the door and locking it. I start the bath and strip down to nothing looking in the mirror at my ass before smacking it and laughing at the slight jiggle. I step into the bath relaxing into it and sighing as I get comfortable.

I wash my hair and put it in a towel before I relax back into the bath to just soak. I sing along to the song that's playing on my phone and jump a bit when it vibrates. I reach over to check who it is and see Liam's name pop up. I slide my phone open to his text and read what he had to say. "Hey Lou. What are you up too?" I smirk wondering if I should tell him the truth or not. "I'm in the bath actually. Did you need something?" I press the send button waiting for his reply. "Wish I was there to see. I was mesmerized as soon as I saw that little body of yours. Wish it was me you were grinding on instead of Zayn." I bite my lip getting an idea.

I move the bubbles a bit covering myself before sticking my legs out and crossing them. I snap a picture and go to send it to Liam. "Here's a sneak peek ;)" I watch as it delivers to him and he reads it. "God Lou, you can't do that to me." I smirk to myself before remembering that I needed to ask where he was taking me. "Where are we going tomorrow?" I play with the bubbles a bit while waiting for him to answer. "It's a surprise but dress nicely. It’s a bit fancy." I stand up slowly not wanting to fall and reach for my towel. "Okay I know what I'm going to wear. I'll see you tomorrow." I walk to my room hearing Michelle cuss loudly from Niall's room.

Once in my room I let the towel fall and check my phone. "Goodnight Lou. I'll see you tomorrow." I plug my phone in and walk over to my drawer. I pull out a sleeping shirt and shorts. I pull them on before climbing into bed. Even though it was only eight I easily fell asleep and awoke quickly to my alarm. I sit up rubbing my eyes. I walk over to my closet and pull out a purple cropped tank and my pink and blue flannel. Once I have my flannel over the crop top I walk over to my drawer in search of my shorts that have flowers going up the sides. When I find them I pull them on and walk over to check myself in the mirror.

I smile at my reflection before walking over and putting a purple bow in my hair. I walk over to the door of my room leaning over and slipping on my purple toms. I walk out of my room to the exit of the apartment. I look over at the couch and role my eyes seeing both a naked Michelle and Niall asleep. I walk out the building and start making my way to the CD shop. When I get inside I turn the closed sign to open and immediately get to work on putting the cart of CDs away. Zayn walks out of his office and stares at me confusedly. "What are you staring at?" I continue putting the CDs away as I say this.

"Where's the real Louis. Where's my asshole Louis that I can never get to work?" I role my eyes. "Fuck off Z." I see Zayn shrug out of the corner of my eye. "If I would've known a date with an attractive older guy got you to work I would've gotten one to come in a long time ago." I snort and finish off the top of the cart. Once I'm done putting everything away I still have time until my lunch break and so I walk into Zayn's office where he's doing paper work. "Do you need me to do anything else?" Zayn looks up at me with wide eyes. "Uhh, yeah go to the coffee shop and pick all of us some coffee." I get his and Perrie's orders and head out the door.

Michelle and Niall weren't working today so I knew it would be this guy named Brad that I hate and some girl who never seemed to actually be working. I walk into the shop only seeing one other person. When they leave I walk up to the counter and role my eyes at Brad's smirk. "I haven't seen you in a while twinkie boy. Aren't you here a little early?" I look down at the paper with the orders before looking back up. "Lovely to see you too Brad. I got my work done early today so the boss sent me over to get coffee." I hand him the paper and he looks at it smirking. "Nice crop top and shorts really brings out your inner female."

I hold in a groan of frustration while he turns to start the orders. "Just because I like girls clothes doesn't mean I'm any less of a guy." He laughs putting the first coffee over on the counter. "You still a little virgin? You've never seemed to be able to pull a guy." I fist my hands shaking from how angry I am. I can feel tears filling my eyes it always sucked being an angry crier, but this was the main reason I hated him. "It's none of your business whether I am I virgin or not and I have a date tonight." He brings over the last coffee with a smirk. "Yeah right. I'll believe it when I see it."

I can feel a hot tear running down my face and I go to wipe it away. "Awww. Gonna cry about it now? You're such a baby." I wipe another tear feeling my bottom lip start to tremble. "Is there a problem here?" I look over to my side and see Liam standing there looking quite pissed. "If there is what are you going to do about it?" Liam crosses his arms and stands up straighter being much taller than Brad. "Listen, you have no right being mean to Louis. What has he ever done to you? His life choices are none of your business and doesn't involve your opinion at all." Brad cowers a bit as Liam's voice gets a bit deeper and sterner as he goes on.

"Come on Louis I'll help you carry the coffees back." I smile at him wiping away my last tear. "By the way you look great today. Can't wait to see what you're wearing tonight." I blush as Liam takes two of the coffees. We walk out of the shop and make our way back to the CD shop. "Thanks for saying that back there." Liam smiles at me. "No problem. People like him are the reason society is so fucked." I laugh as he holds open the door for me to get into the store. I hand Perrie and Zayn their coffees before turning back to Liam. He pulls me in and we sway slowly to the soft slow music coming from the radio.

He leans down kissing lightly at my ear and I giggle a bit. He pushes me back a bit still holding one of my hands and spins me before pulling me back in. I laugh as he kisses my forehead and squeezes me tighter. "I have to get back to work Lou. I'll text you before I pick you up." I blush as he leans down and kisses my cheek before heading to the door. I wave goodbye as he walks out of the store and to his car. I stand there and sigh smiling fondly as I watch him drive away. I feel Perrie come over and wrap her arms around me. "Awww. My little Lou is in love." I role my eyes at her before getting back to work. When Zayn tells me I'm aloud to leave I make my way back to the apartment to get ready.

I walk in seeing Harry and Donn cuddling on the couch and sigh in relief because I didn't have to witness Niall and Michelle fucking again. "Hi Lou. Do you want to watch a movie with us?" Oh shit I forgot to tell them about the date. "I actually have a date tonight." Donn jumps up. "Who is the lucky lad?" She walks over to me hugging me tightly. "It's with Liam." Donn pulls back quickly. "I called it!" Harry jumps up pointing at Donn. "Dammit." Donn laughs as Harry starts dancing and singing about being right. "Well I have to go get ready." They don't seem to notice me much as Harry starts kissing Donn and murmuring a 'pay up'. Once I get in my room I sigh and get to work on my outfit for that night.


	3. Chapter 3

I stare in the mirror turning around to check my back. I look okay but I'm starting to feel self-conscious. I hadn't been self-conscious of my body since I was fifteen and I was now feeling it again. I replace the pink flower in my hair making sure it looks okay with my bangs. I'd put on a black lacy thong that would be hidden below the tight black skirt that hit mid-thigh. I put on some thigh-highs that looked more like tights because the skirt hid where they laid on my legs. I had on a pink tank top that I'd tucked into the skirt, I put a black cardigan on over it. Lastly I had on black boots that sparkled slightly in the light.

I'd texted Liam the address when I had gotten home. I look at the time and notice it's a bit after eight and Liam still wasn't there. I refrain from biting at my nails still having the pink polish on them. I hated thinking the worst but Zayn had made me paranoid about Liam's true intentions. What if he's stood me up? What if he just wanted in my pants? I was absolutely terrified. My hand shakes as I go to pick up my phone. That's when it vibrates and Liam's name pops up. I quickly answer it feeling a bit relieved. "Hello?" it's a bit noisy in the background. "Lou? I'm a little late at work. I sent a limo to pick you up I'll meet you at the restaurant." I let out a sigh of relief.

“Okay Li. When will they be here?" I hear a door close and then it's a bit quieter. "Should be there any minute. I'll see you when you get to the restaurant. Bye love." I hear the phone click off and then a knocking on the door. I open the door and see a quite classy looking man. "Are you Louis?" I nod following him outside to the limo. When I sit down in the limo I stare wide eyed at how big it is. "Did Mr. Payne tell you where we're headed?" I shake my head before clearing my throat. "No he said it was a surprise." The man nods. I look out the window at the passing lights and buildings. I kick my feet a bit looking into the rearview mirror at the man.

"What's your name?" He looks into the rearview mirror before looking back at the road. "Mr. Smith, or Milton is fine too." I smile a bit liking the name Milton and instantly thinking that name fit him. "Does he do this often Milton?" Milton raises his eyes to the rearview mirror at me. "Used to be engaged to a young lady. I used to pick her up all the time. It's been a good year since they called it off. So no he doesn't." So he's bi? Or maybe they called it quits because he came out as gay. Oh well it didn't much concern me. "We're here sir." I thank Milton for bringing me here before stepping out and staring at the huge Italian restaurant I would never be able to afford even with my whole years’ salary.

I look around for Liam and see him standing by the entrance. I walk over to him and watch as he looks me up and down. "You look amazing." I look down and blush feeling his hand under my chin. He lifts my head up making me look into his eyes. "None of that you're gorgeous." He puts his arm around my waste leading me to the buildings entrance. I feel butterflies fill my stomach being so nerves for tonight and now he's touching my side. Once inside I look around in awe. This place was absolutely massive. I feel Liam take my hand. "You okay?" I nod. "Yeah I've just never been somewhere this big."

He smiles at me before a man holding menus walks up to us. "Please, follow me." The man leads us to a table set with a candle and roses. Liam pulls out the seat for me and I blush taking the seat and thanking him. Liam sits down and I notice he's staring at me as I look at the menu. "It's rude to stare." I giggle as Liam goes wide eyed for a second. "'M not staring just admiring." I role my eyes as a new waiter shows up. "What could I get you sirs to drink?" Liam looks at me. "Do you drink?" I shake my head. "Not normally but that's because I've always been the designated driver." Liam chuckles a bit turning back to the waiter.

"A bottle of the white wine would be lovely. Thank you." The waiter leaves and I feel the need to go to the bathroom to check and make sure I look okay. "Uhh Liam would you happen to know where the bathrooms are?" He nods before pointing to the entrance. "When you walk in there is a hallway leading back to the bathroom." I smile nervously. "Thank you." I stand up a bit awkwardly making my way to the front of the restaurant. I find the hallway and make my way down to the bathrooms. I step inside the bathroom and feel a bit awkward as the two men that are already there stare at me. I walk over to the mirror looking at myself and trying to ignore all the things I believe look wrong.

I pull out a tube of clear lip gloss that was made more for a Chap Stick use but I felt it would help a bit. I swipe it on quickly before checking myself one last time and making my way back to the table. Once I get seated Liam clears his throat. "So you've heard a lot about me. Why don't you tell me a bit about yourself?" I think to myself about what I could possibly tell him. "Well my last name is Tomlinson, I'm nineteen, I'm going to college to study music, I'm the youngest in my family with two older sisters and I've never been on a proper date before." Liam looks at me grinning. "You've got to me kidding about never being on a date."

I shake my head and watch as the waiter brings out our bottle of wine. "I guess nobody liked me enough too. I mean I know how I am isn't normal, so I understand why." I trail off looking down at my hands. I never talked about this sort of thing. I always felt so uncomfortable about it and I was finally understanding why. I couldn't remember ever having anyone who liked me. "Lou? Are you alright?" I look up at him swallowing the lump in my throat. I felt as if I couldn't breathe. "Yeah." my voice cuts out at the end of my answer. Liam reaches over and takes my hands in his.

"Lou, I promise it's nothing wrong with you. You're gorgeous and sweet and anyone would be lucky to have you. I'm honestly glad you even gave me the chance to take you out." I smile at Liam's kind words and see the waiter coming back. "Are you gentlemen ready to order?" I nod ordering the chicken alfredo. Liam orders some sort of steak spaghetti stuff. "Thank you Liam, and how could I turn down a hot, rich, older man?" I smile hoping he gets my sarcasm. "Ahh I see when I'm being used." He winks at me and we both laugh. The food is brought out to our table and I take a bite groaning at how amazing it is.

"Do you want to try a bite?" I hold out a forkful to Liam and feed it to him. "Yeah that's really good. Here try this." I lean over a bit taking the fork in my mouth. "That's amazing." He nods and laughs. "Have you been here before?" Liam stops and looks at his plate. "Uh, yeah I used to come here with my ex fiancée." I look at him as he picks at his food. “Can you tell me about them?" Liam sighs and looks up at me.

"Her name was Sophia. We started dating when I just got the job as a CEO. I was about twenty-four. Things were going great so I proposed when we were twenty-six. Last year I caught her screwing my assistant and we called it quits. Not to mention my assistant was a girl. Told me she didn't have an interest in men at all. Guess she'd been with her for a year or so considering Sophia was the one who recommended her. Haven't been out with anyone since, but you you're different." I raise an eyebrow wondering who would do something like that.

"What was the assistant’s name?" Liam takes a drink of wine. "Her name was Eleanor. Real sweet, pretty girl. Never would've expected anything to be going on between the two, but it's in the past now. I think they actually got married if I'm remembering correctly." I can't help the laugh that escapes me at his story. He smiles back at me taking my hand and rubbing his thumb across my knuckles. We talk quietly about anything really as we finish eating. "Are you gentlemen ready for the check?" Liam nods to the man. "Yes. Thank you." We get the check and we walk outside where another limo is waiting. I step inside the limo and watch as Liam climbs in behind me closing the door.

We sit down and I get butterflies from how close Liam is. "To Louis's house please." Milton nods lightly. We sit there in silence before I clear my throat. "I had a really good time." I scoot a bit close to him and lay my hand on top of his. He looks down at my hand before looking at me. I dart my tongue out to wet my lips and notice he watches as I do so. He leans in until our lips are only millimeters apart. I lean forward the rest of the way pressing our mouths together. This is my first kiss but it's perfect. Liam's lips are soft and firm, and I can tell he knows what he's doing. He moves his hand up to my cheek deepening the kiss.

I feel his tongue run across my bottom lip and I part them slightly feeling him slip his tongue into my mouth. I let his tongue massage mine before pulling away to breathe. "That was amazing." I smile at him as he runs his thumb over my bottom lip. He looks up at Milton knocking on the window. "Excuse me sir, please take us back to my house." Milton looks at him through the rearview mirror nodding again before turning around. Liam looks at me winking. "Hopefully you don't mind that." I shake my head. "Not at all." We laugh a bit before we kiss again. He's very skilled at this and I can't help but let a moan slip out of my mouth.

I feel him smirk against my mouth as he laces his fingers through my hair. I gasp as he pulls away from my mouth and kisses across my jaw to my neck. He pushes my cardigan off moving his mouth down to my collar bones. He bites down on one of them and I arch my back feeling him release his mouth. I let a small whine leave my mouth as he grabs me by the waist and sets me on his lap. I straddle him kissing lightly across his jaw. I kiss his ear whispering how good he is at kissing before nibbling on his earlobe. I feel him grab my hips before trailing them down to my ass. I moan as he squeezes, his hands feeling huge against me. He trails one of his hands up to mine and takes it in his.

He moves it down towards his clothed dick and I gasp as he rubs our hands over it. He's really hard beneath the clothing and I know he wants me to do something. I look up from our hands staring into his lust filled eyes. I can feel my heartbeat in my ears and I can't tell if Liam can hear it or not too. I can tell he knows I'm nervous because he trails his hands up my back rubbing slightly. "Lou, you know I'm not going to force you into anything right?" I swallow visibly before nodding and getting off his lap. I sit close to him leaning my head on his shoulder as he laces our fingers together. "We're here Mr. Payne." I look out the window my mouth dropping at the sight of the giant house in front of us.


	4. Chapter 4

I can't help but stare as the huge iron gates open allowing the car to drive through. Milton drives up to the entrance of the house before Liam opens the door. "Thank you Milton. You can go ahead and park her then get home." Liam takes my hand as I step out of the limo. I stand there still staring at the huge building that had to be at least three stories. I follow Liam as he walks up stairs to the door. He takes out a key and unlocks it then types in a code to the keypad next to the door. He turns to me grabbing my hand and leading me through the door. "Welcome to la casa de Payne." I giggle at the bit of Spanish that just came from him before going wide eyed at the huge living room.

"If you don't mind me asking how many floors does this place have?" Liam chuckles at my question before walking over and slipping my cardigan off. "Well there's a basement below this level and that's where I work out or where my nieces and nephews hang out. This level is where my living room and kitchen are. It's also where guests stay if they come over because there are a few spare bedrooms down here. The top floor has an office where I work if I want to stay home. My bedroom and also my bathroom are up there too along with another room that has become more of storage." I stare at him trying to process everything he had said. Liam laughs again.

"You look pretty cute when you're confused." I cross my arms. "Hey it's not my fault you have such a huge house." We both laugh as he walks over and wraps his arms around my waist. I giggle as he pulls me closer and throw my arms around his neck. He kisses me softly while still smiling and I still can't believe this is happening to me. He pulls away, a cheesy grin still on his face and I move my hands to his cheeks and lean my forehead against his. "God I still can't believe how gorgeous you are. All I've been able to think tonight is how lucky I am to have met you and get a chance to go out with you. And now you're even back at my house." I laugh but it sounds more like a loud exhale of breath.

"Really? I feel like I'm the lucky one here." Liam smiles as I pull his lips to mine and kiss him deeply. He moves his hands down until they're on my ass. I moan as he squeezes lightly and he darts his tongue into my mouth. We kiss like this for what seems like hours before we both pull away to take a break. He starts leaving light kisses across my jaw down to my neck. I moan as he kisses my adams apple. He moves to the side of my neck biting down slightly and I gasp. I can tell he's about to suck a mark when my phone goes off. I whine as I pull away from him to grab my phone. I check who it is and curse myself when I see its Harry.

"Hello?" I feel Liam press his front against my back and his hands traveling to my hips. "Lou? Where are you? I thought you said you'd be home by ten?" I feel Liam starting to untuck my top from my skirt and gulp. "I-I went home w-with Liam. I'm staying with him t-tonight." I hold in a groan as Liam kisses down the back of my neck and starts unbuttoning my untucked tank top. "Ohh getting some tonight are we? Okay well I know where you are now so I'll leave you guys to it." I hear the smugness in his voice and feel like cursing him out before I quickly hang up and moan as Liam slides my tank off. I turn around kissing him hard.

This kiss is mostly teeth and tongue and as I pull away Liam bites my bottom lip. "Do you want to head up to my room?" I nod picking up my cardigan and shirt from the floor. I follow Liam as he makes his way down the hall to a set of stairs. I follow him up the stairs until he opens a door to a huge room. He takes my small pile of clothes and sets them on a dresser. He takes his coat of and begins to untuck his shirt when I bring my hand up to stop him. He gives me a questioning look. "Let me." I say walking closer to him. I trail my hands lightly over his shirt covered chest before starting to untuck it.

Once untucked I slowly start to unbutton the shirt. When I get to the last button I move my hands to his shoulders sliding the shirt over them. I let the shirt fall to the floor and let my eyes rake over his toned body. His broad shoulders, and toned chest covered slightly in hair. I look farther down at his v-lines biting my lip to hold in a moan. I walk closer to him letting him continue what was started downstairs. He starts kissing the tops of my shoulders lightly grazing his teeth every once in a while. He begins nibbling and sucking a mark where my shoulder and neck meet. I can't help but let a whine escape me as he bites down.

He pulls away blowing air onto the warm mark and I shiver a bit. I feel him moving his hands to the zipper of my skirt. I feel him slowly unzipping the skirt until it falls down to my feet. "God Lou." He stares open mouth at me and I can't help but blush. I feel my semi give an interested twitch in my thong as Liam stands there biting his lip. I watch as Liam's hands travel to his belt unbuckling it from his belt loops. I walk over moving my hands to where his pants sit on his hips. "Can I?" I look up at him through my lashes and bite my lip. "Fuck. Yeah go ahead." I begin to unbutton and unzip his pants before pushing them down.

I stare down at his erection straining against his boxers. My mouth waters at the sight of him. I look at Liam and smirk beginning to palm over him lightly. "Don't tease Lou." I feel myself grow harder at the growl that escapes his mouth. I lightly push him onto the bed before sinking to my knees in front of him. "Lou you don't have to. You know that right?" He runs his fingers through my hair then stroking his thumb over my cheek. "I want to try." Liam nods and I go back to palming over him. He takes in a deep breath laying down. I kiss his hard length through the thin material of his boxers and get a grunt in return. I get to pulling his boxers down and he lifts his hips a bit so I can pull them down.

I stare wide eyed at his huge cock that lays on his amazingly toned stomach. He's massive, extremely long and thick. I slowly take him in my hand gasping at how heavy he felt. I stroke him slowly hearing his breathing speed up. He's beginning to leak precum and I dart my tongue out lapping it up. Liam sits up quickly on using his elbows as a prop. "Fuck Lou you seriously don't have to. I don't want to push you." I continue slowly pumping him. "It's fine Li. I'll stop when I want to." He nods slightly laying back down. I stick my tongue out licking a stripe from his base to his tip. I repeat my action a few times getting Liam to sigh as he leaks a bit more precum.

I start tracing patterns over his tip with my tongue getting Liam to arch off the bed. I smirk taking the tip into my mouth suckling on it a bit like a sucker. I Liam brings his hands up lacing his fingers through my hair. "God Lou so good." I hollow my cheeks a bit taking him a little further in my mouth. I moan around Liam when he tugs my hair. I begin bobbing my head a bit like I'd seen in some of the porn I had watched. Liam moaned bucking his hips up causing him to hit the back of my throat. I hold back my gag and take him down my throat and swallowing around him. "Bloody hell Lou you sure you never done this before?" I would've smiled if he wasn't so far in my mouth.

I continue bobbing my head on him until I hear a phone ringing. "Shit hold on Lou I need to get that." I pull off of him looking at the thin line of spit still connecting me to him. I continue slowly pumping him as he reaches over to answer his phone. I watch as Liam takes a deep breath before answering his phone. "Y-yes this is Mr. Payne." I smirk dipping my thumb into his slit watching him squirm a bit. Liam clears his throat glancing down at me. "Tomorrow? Maybe we could meet at the coffee on Main?" I start kitten licking the head of his cock and hold in a giggle as he closes his eyes and bites his lip. I take him into my mouth again having him hit the back of my throat already.

I hear Liam grunt as I swallow around him. "Sorry just stubbed my toe." Liam brings up his free hand lacing it through my hair again and pushing my head down a bit. I feel him begin to twitch in the back of my throat and I double my efforts to get him to cum. I hear Liam gasp and break into a fake coughing fit to cover his moan as he cums down my throat. I continue sucking him until he's completely soft. "Sorry sir I chocked on some water." I crawl up next to Liam and cuddle up to him. "Alright sir I'll meet you there." Liam hangs up the phone before wrapping his arms around me. "Fuck that was amazing Lou." I smile as he kisses me our tongues sliding together in a perfect sync.

I begin rutting into his thigh realizing I hadn't touched myself this whole time. I move my hand down to palm myself and feel Liam's hand push mine away. I whine into his mouth and watch him smirk at me. "Let me help with that." He moves his hand down palming over me. The feel of the silk rubbing against me is amazing. I feel him move his hand to the waistband of my thong. He pushes his hand past the waistband grabbing me lightly and stroking quite teasingly. "Leeeyuum please." I whine out as Liam strokes me a bit more firmly. I nuzzle my face into his neck as he uses my precum as lube to stroke me faster.

I feel him drawing patterns with his thumb over the head of my cock and I bite down on Liam's shoulder. I can feel myself getting closer as Liam pumps me more quickly. I gasp letting out a low whine as I start to hit my high. Liam pumps me through my orgasm until I start to come back down to earth. I kiss Liam softly thanking him. I can feel my cum cooling in my underwear and get a bit grossed out. "Uhh am I aloud to take these off?" Liam laughs a bit at my question. "Of course you can. Do you want any pants, or a shirt?" I nod as I begin to strip off the underwear and thigh-highs. Liam turns around looking my body up and down biting his lip.

He walks back over to me handing me a shirt. I slip on the shirt feeling it hang somewhat off my shoulders. Liam slips on a pair of joggers before pulling my body to his. "You're so adorable. You know that right?" I blush leaning my head on his shoulder as he kisses my forehead. "'M sleepy." I rub my eye with a fist as Liam watches me with a goofy grin. "Let’s sleep then." He pulls the covers back and I crawl into bed. He climbs in beside me pulling me to his chest. I trace my hand on his chest as he kisses the top of my head. "Who were you talking to on the phone?" He yawns somehow pulling me closer.

"He's the owner of a business we work with. I have to meet with him tomorrow. You know that reminds me I have to get an assistant. I haven't had one since Eleanor but I'm starting to get so busy I need a new one." I look up at him as he rubs his hand up and down my back. "Lou I would totally understand if you decline but would you like to be my assistant?" I look at him a bit questioningly. "I would love to but I would have to talk to Zayn first." Liam nods "I will be totally okay with whatever you go with." I smile snuggling up to him again. "Will you drop me off at my place tomorrow so I can get ready for work?" He chuckles.

"That will work I have to meet that guy at seven tomorrow." I groan thinking about getting up super early. Liam laughs at my reaction before yawning again. "Goodnight Liam. Thank you for tonight." Liam pulls me up and kisses me again. "Goodnight Lou. Tonight was amazing." I smile softly liking the feeling of being in Liam's arms. I fall asleep quickly dreaming of the night that Liam and I had shared. The next morning Liam waked me up with soft kisses all over my face.

I whine as he does so because I never was used to getting up this early. He gives me a pair of joggers to wear so I don't have to put my skirt on. I begin snoozing again and can feel him carry me out to the limo and he hands me my stuff from the night before. Milton greets me and I wave slightly before falling asleep. He wakes me when he pulls into the parking lot of my apartment building. When I get home I walk in trying to be quiet and crawl back into bed until my alarm would go off for work.


	5. Chapter 5

“Are you sure Z? If you really don't want me to leave I won't." Zayn shrugs at me. "It's fine Lou. If you want to leave here to work with Liam that's fine. I actually just interviewed two new people. They both seemed fit for the job, and I was only going to higher one, so now I can higher both." I'm a bit taken aback by Zayn's easiness to just get rid of me like that. "Okay well I don't know when I actually a going to start for him, so I'm just going to go ahead and say I might not be here tomorrow." Zayn nods. "Alright. I'll just call those people back tonight." I sigh looking back at the clock showing that my lunch break was coming up.

"I'm gonna go ahead and go on my lunch break Z. I have most of my work done so I won't have much to do when I get back." Zayn turns back around to me. "Go ahead." I turn to leave feeling a bit saddened by the fact that Zayn didn't care about me leaving. "Lou wait." I stop and turn around. Zayn throws his arms around me and I smile snuggling into the hug. "I want you to know that I really do care. I just want what makes you happy." I give a soft sigh. "Thanks Z, I just feel a little weird knowing I won't be working here anymore." I pull away from Zayn feeling a bit better now. "Well you go on lunch and we're going to celebrate tonight at your place."

I smile hugging him tightly one last time. "Okay. You and Pez have to come and I'll get Niall, Harry, Donn and Michelle to be there too." Zayn nods pushing me towards the door. "Now go on lunch. You need to breathe for a few." I walk out the door hearing the bell ring behind me. I take in a deep breath and look at the sun in the sky. I begin walking to the coffee shop, happy that Niall and Michelle would be working that day. I open the door seeing Michelle sitting on the counter with Niall kissing her neck. "Oh Niall you're so good at that." I moan exaggeratedly in a high voice. "Oi, fuck off Lou." I walk up to the counter.

"So how many times have you guys fucked here?" I put my hands under my chin smiling and fluttering my eye lashes. Michelle jumps off the counter. "Hey now. Only like once....or five times." Niall walks up behind her nuzzling his nose into her neck. "You two are disgusting." Michelle smirks kissing Niall. "Please go make Louis's coffee I need to talk to him." Niall rolls his eyes walking back to coffee maker. "So how was the date last night?" I blush thinking about the night before. "Well I don't want to kiss and tell but....I sucked him off." Michelle whistles. "Is he big?" I groan. "Fuck he's huge." Niall walks over with the coffee in hand.

"Who's huge?" Michelle and I both laugh. "Definitely not you." Niall frowns at her crossing his arms. "That's not what you say when we're going at it." She rolls her eyes at him. "I was only kidding Irish. I love your small dick." Niall starts tickling her and she falls down from laughing so hard. "Hey guys, are you guys going to be at the apartment tonight?" They stop their little tickling fight to talk to me. "Yeah why?" I stand up from the stool I was sitting at. "Just be there and don't be fucking because Zayn and Pez are coming over. I have something to talk to you guys about." They both nod as I walk to the exit. "See you tonight." I say as I walk out and see Michelle pulling Niall to their back room.

I walk farther down the block to the bakery and smile when the sign says closed. I walk inside smelling the sweet smell of glaze on doughnuts. "Donn! Harry! You guys in here?" I hear some rustling in the back before I see Harry walk out from the kitchen. "Hey Lou, you're early." I nod drinking some more of my coffee. "Didn't have much more work so Zayn let me take my break early." I see Donn coming out of the kitchen with a tray of doughnuts. "Oh hey Lou. Do you want anything?" I scoff sarcastically. "It's like you don't even know me." She laughs at me while setting the tray down. "So how was fucking Liam?" Harry wiggles his eyebrows at me and I hit him playfully.

"We didn't fuck. I'm a classy lady." I cross my arms and giggle. "No? Then what did you do." I blush and shrug a bit. "I might've given him a blowie." Harry gasps. "I thought you were a classy lady." We both laugh as Donn leans over the counter handing me my bagel. I take a bite always loving the strawberry taste. "Oh yeah. Will you guys be at the apartment tonight?" Donn nods. "Yeah we will be. Why?" I take another bite of my bagel. "Got some news to tell you guys. Perrie, Zayn, Niall and Michelle will all be there." We all look towards the door when the bell rings. "Oh hello Liam." Harry wiggles his eyebrows and I elbow him hard.

"I thought it was you in here. Thought I'd stop in and say hello." He walks over kissing me lightly. I smile into the kiss feeling his lips linger a bit longer. "Oh Lou, are you inviting Liam to our place tonight?" Liam looks at me a bit questioningly. "I was actually going to text him after I got done here, but I didn't know if he was busy tonight or not." Liam stares at me a bit more. "What's going on tonight?" I sigh a bit not wanting Donn and Harry to hear about it yet. "Are you busy tonight?" Liam rubs his hand over his stubble. "I'm not actually. My last three clients called and cancelled for tonight." I nod smiling at him.

"Good. You should come to my apartment tonight so I can tell you the news with the rest of them." Liam smiles a bit. "Alright just text me when I should come over." He takes my hand in his running his thumb over my knuckles lightly. "I should really get going I still have work I need to do." Liam and I stand up at the same time. I wave to Harry and Donn as we walk out of the bakery. “So why are we all coming over tonight?” He takes my hand in his and laces our fingers together. “Was gonna tell them how I’m taking your offer. I already talked with Zayn, said it was fine.” We walk slowly as I focus on my hand intertwined with his.

“You’re really taking it?” I nod my head staring at him while chewing my lip. “Well then I guess you start on Monday.” He smirks at me as we come to the entrance of the CD shop. He walks up to the door holding it open for me. “You may enter dearest.” I roll my eyes and sigh at my adorable idiot before entering the shop. Liam follows behind me, grabbing my waist and turning me around. He smiles at me as he presses our bodies together, leaning down until our lips meet. I melt into the kiss loving the feeling of being consumed by his body around me. I feel his tongue drag along my bottom lip and I instantly open my mouth letting him in.

I let his tongue massage mine and moan quietly. “Hey! No pda in my shop!” Liam and I jump slightly at Zayn’s loud voice. “Oh please I’ve seen you and Perrie plenty of times.” Zayn blushes a bit and frowns at me. “I love you and all Lou, but I don’t want that to end in fucking in MY back room.” I make a disgusted noise. “I’m too classy for that Z. We would move up to the attic.” I wink at a blushing Liam before bursting into a fit of laughter. Once I’ve composed myself I move to Liam hugging him tightly as he kisses my forehead. “I have to go finish my work if you want me to come over tonight.” I smile at him as he leans down and gives me one last kiss.

“Have fun my wonderful prince!” He rolls his eyes at me and waves as he walks out the door. I sigh putting my hand over my heart. “Isn’t he dreamy Z?” Zayn groans. “Sure Lou so dreamy.” Perrie walks out of Zayn’s office. “Oh did I just miss the wonderful Liam.” I walk over to Perrie grabbing her hand and spinning. “He’s so dreamy Pez. It’s like he’s my prince and I’m his princess.” Perrie giggles as I dramatically fan myself and sigh. “Get finished with your work Lou. That way you can get home and get ready.” Perrie winks at me as she makes her way back to Zayn’s office. I walk over to the cart that holds the rest of the CDs I have to mark and put away.

I finish putting away the last CD and walk over to the counter where Zayn is shuffling through papers. “What do you need Lou?” I shrug a bit to myself. “Just wanted to let you know I’m finished.” Zayn looked up at me holding the end of his pen in his mouth. “You can go home if you’d like. Have to finish some paper work then we’ll be over.” I nod walking to the door. “See you later Z.” He waves as I walk out the door. I start walking down the street knowing that Niall, Michelle, Harry and Donn wouldn’t be there until later. I turn the corner waving at one of my neighbors that’s smoking by the entrance.

I walk up the stairs and get my key out of my pocket. I walk through the door and make my way to my room not liking the silence. I reach into my pocket taking my phone out and turning on some music. I make my way to the bathroom turning on the shower water. I undress smiling at the marks Liam had left on my neck. I run my fingers over the mark shivering at the slight sensitivity of it. I step into the shower quickly washing myself. Once I’m finished I step out of the shower drying off and walking back to my room. I pull out a pair of sweat pants and a tee-shirt slipping them both on before drying my head with the towel.

I look in the mirror brushing out my hair before ruffling it a bit to make it look more feathery when it dries. I hear the door open and turn off my music before walking out of my room. I walk out of my rom seeing that Niall has Michelle pressed up against the wall kissing her. “If you guys are going to do anything do it now because Liam is coming over.” I hear Niall mumble something and I groan walking into the kitchen. I get myself a glass of water and walk back out seeing Niall’s hands up Michelle’s shirt. “God I swear you guys wouldn’t have a relationship if you didn’t have sex 24/7.” Michelle looks at me and winks. “Gotta keep the relationship interesting.”

I sigh as I see the door open revealing Harry and Donn. “Would you guys please go finish that in your room?” I watch as Niall lifts Michelle up and carries her back down the hallway. “Now I remember why we started switching back and forth.” Harry smirks at Donn. “Oh yeah Lou, Zayn and Perrie were getting ready to leave when we walked by their store.” I nod taking my phone out so I could call the pizza guy and also remembering that I had to text Liam. I quickly send a text to Liam and dial the pizza place.

Zayn and Perrie walk through the door as I finish ordering the pizzas. Niall and Michelle walk back out to the living room as we all roll our eyes at them. I receive a text from Liam telling me that he’s on his way and I instantly feel nervous wondering how we’ll both act together around my friends. I sit there waiting and chewing my nails jumping up immediately when I hear a knock on the door. They all stare at me with raised eyebrows as I blush and make sure my shirt and joggers look okay before walking towards the door.


	6. Chapter 6

I open the door going wide eyed at Liam. He’s wearing a somewhat clingy tee-shirt and baggy jeans. I let my eyes roam his body. He looked amazing in normal clothes and I just notice I’d only ever seen him in suits. He clears his throat my head shoots up and I blush. “Sorry, come in.” He steps inside and we walk over to the couch where everyone is sitting. He sits down and I slide next to him feeling him take my hand in his. “Lou when’s the pizza gonna be here?” I roll my eyes at Niall’s whiney tone. “Don’t know Niall soon I think.” He groans causing me to chuckle slightly. Niall stands up.

“We have any pints left?” I nod and watch as he points to Harry, and Zayn. “Anyone else want one?” Harry shakes his head. “No, probably shouldn’t.” Zayn nods. “Sure I could use one.” Niall looks over at us. “No I’m good.” He rolls his eyes at me slightly before looking at Liam. “Sure, why not?” He disappears into the kitchen as I hear a knock on the door. I start to stand up when Zayn beats me too it. “It’s cool Lou I’ll get this.” I furrow my eyebrows at him. “You don’t have to Z.” He cuts me off before I can continue. “Its fine Lou I swear.” I watch as he opens the door and pays the pizza guy before taking the pizzas.

Niall comes back out with three beers. “Oh yay. I’m starving.” Niall gives Zayn and Liam their beers before sitting down and opening one of the pizza boxes. We all take slices of pizza, eating and sharing small talk. It wasn’t that much different having Liam around my nerves now gone as he was getting along fine. “So Liam, is Louis the first guy you went out with?” I give an angry look to Niall. “To be honest with you, yeah, he is.” I look at Liam beside me. “I mean I know I’ve always been attracted to guys, I just never made a move till now.” Niall nods taking a sip of his beer. I pull Liam’s ear down to my mouth. “Do you think now would be a good time?”

Liam pulls back and smiles at me. He whispers a sure before kissing me softly. I stand up in front of everyone. “Okay so you guys know you’re here because I have something to tell you.” They all nod at me. “Oh my god, Lou, are you pregnant.” I roll my eyes at Niall before we all laugh a bit. “No I’m not pregnant. I wanted to tell you guys that I am leaving the CD store.” Michelle and Donn gasp. “But why Louis?” Donn says. “Liam offered me a job as his secretary.” Michelle sits there as if she wants to say something. “But what if you guys break up?” She whispers softly. I look to Liam then Zayn.

“Then I hope Zayn takes some pity on my ass and offers me my job back.” We all laugh feeling the tension in the room ease up. “Was that really all you had to tell us?” I nod looking at Harry. “Actually we figured this would be a great time to tell you guys our news.” I sit back down next to Liam as Zayn and Perrie take my place. We all sit there patiently as Zayn takes Perrie’s hand in his. “I’m pregnant.” We all sit there quietly before Michelle speaks. “Me too bitch. The fuck?” We all die laughing noticing Niall had gone very pale. “Are you really pregnant?” We all laugh harder listening to his squeak of a voice. “No Nialler. I was only kidding.” He sighs heavily before we turn back to Zayn and Perrie.

“Congratulations you two!” I jump up throwing my arms around the both of them. “Was this planned?” Perrie and Zayn both shrug at Harry. “Well we weren’t exactly using protection, we wanted kids and we’re financially stable, but we weren’t just actively trying.” We all nod at them before they stand up. “We should probably get going though. We have breakfast with Perrie and I’s parents tomorrow.” We wave goodbye to them as they walk out of the apartment. “I think we’re gonna get ready to leave too.” Harry and Donn both stand up walking to the door. “Wait Hazz, do you have any extra condoms?” Harry sighs reaching into his pocket before throwing a condom at him.

“Sweet bro, thanks.” I stand up hugging Donn and Harry goodbye. When I turn around I notice Liam sitting awkwardly on the couch while Niall and Michelle are making out. “Oh god, are you two serious?” Niall holds up the condom in response. I curse under my breath and turn to Liam. “If you don’t want to deal with this you can leave, or you can come back to my room with me?” Liam stands up and follows me back to my room. I close the door and turn around to Liam who is looking around my room. “This is cute.” I watch as he picks up the snow globe my mom had given me when I was six.

“Yeah I really loved it when my mom gave it to me. Would’ve been about thirteen years ago.” He sets it down carefully before turning to me. He walks over putting his hands on my hips. “Your friends are quite interesting.” I giggle bringing my hands up around his neck. “Yeah, but they’re fun and I love them.” He grins at me before looking down to my lips. I dart my tongue out wetting my lips as he starts to lean in. The first kiss is soft and sweet just a light press of his warm lips to mine. He pulls me closer running his hand down my lower back. He pulls away from my mouth kissing across my jaw letting his teeth drag across the mark he’d made the night before.

I shiver as he nibbles and sucks on the same spot making me weak in my knees. I let out a high whimper. He brings his lips back up to mine molding them together perfectly. I open my mouth letting his tongue slip in while I moan deeply. I feel him bring his hands up to my ass squeezing it with his strong hands. I let my hands fly into his hair as he begins to pull his mouth away. I bite down on his plump bottom lip earning a satisfied groan from him. He goes back down to kissing my neck rubbing my ass through my joggers. I feel him push his hands past my waistband and groan against my neck when he realizes I wasn’t wearing underwear.

He squeezes my cheeks and I whine feeling overly hot. I feel him dip his finger into my crack and circle his finger over my hole. I whine pushing Liam away softly. “To far Li.” He pulls his hands out of my waistband quickly and steps back from me. “I’m sorry Lou. I was pushing you too far.” I shake my head. “No Li, its fine really. I really want to do that with you just not yet.” He nods as I step closer to him again catching his lips in one last quick kiss. He pulls me back in hugging me tightly running his hand up and down my back before kissing the top of my head. “God I don’t understand the way you make me feel.” I let out a sigh and nuzzle into his chest.

“Li let’s do something.” He pulls away slightly and looks at me. “What do you want to do?” I think about it for a second. “Let’s go to the ice cream shop down the road. They’re open late and they have the best ice cream ever.” Liam smiles at me brining his hand up to my cheek. “You’re adorable Lou.” I cross my arms. “Come on lima bean lets go.” He rolls his eyes at the nickname. I grab his hand pulling him down the hallway towards the front door. I mentally thank god because Niall and Michelle had moved back to their room. Once we get outside I breathe in the fresh air lacing my fingers with Liam’s.

We start walking down the street in the direction of the shop. “It’s quite nice out tonight.” I look over at Liam and smile. “Yeah, normally when I need to breathe I’ll go here and get ice cream.” Liam nods looking up at the sky. “I don’t get many nights like this, just to breathe you know? Hell I can’t even tell you the last time I did this. Especially with someone I really like.” I blush slightly and lean my head on his shoulder. We come to the entrance of the ice cream shop. Liam opens the door for me and I step inside. “Well hello Louis. I haven’t seen you in a while.” I instantly smile and giggle. “I didn’t know you were back Grace. How are you? How’s your mom?”

She smiles at me already picking up a plastic bowl for my order. “I’m great actually and my mom is good too. More importantly how are you?” She scoops some vanilla into the bowl. “I’m perfect actually.” She puts m&ms over the ice cream and hands it to me over the counter. “That’s really great Louis. Who’s this?” She looks back at Liam who is standing behind me. “Oh this is Liam. We’re dating.” She looks him up and down. “Well what can I get you Liam?” He smiles slightly. “Ermm, chocolate with nuts sounds good, please.” She smiles at him going to start his order. I take a bite of my ice cream and close my eyes realizing how much I’d missed this ice cream.

“Gosh I forgot how much I missed this ice cream.” Grace laughs handing Liam his ice cream. “I know you haven’t been around in weeks.” I nod taking another bite of ice cream. Liam thanks Grace and reaches into his pocket handing over a twenty. “Oh Liam it was only ten fifty.” Liam shrugs it off as she tries to hand back the money. “It’s fine you can keep the change.” I smile fondly at Liam never once seeing him pay the exact amount but always more and expecting them to keep the change. Grace stares at Liam a bit wide eyed. “Well, thank you. Seriously it means a lot.” He smiles at her as she begins cleaning up.

“You guys can sit down if you’d like, but I have to get ready to close up.” I take another bite looking over at Liam who seems to be enjoying his ice cream. “I think we’ll get going actually so we don’t hold you up.” She smiles shrugging her shoulders. “Okay well I hope to see you soon.” I point at her my spoon still in my mouth. “Good because I will be back soon.” She waves as Liam and I walk out of the shop. “You were right about this ice cream. Absolutely amazing.” I giggle looking up at the few stars in the sky. “You want to try mine?” Liam nods and I bring my spoon to his mouth. He lets out a low groan as I pull my spoon from his mouth.

“Here try mine.” He brings his spoon to my mouth and watches as I wrap my lips around it. I smirk a bit as he watches me. I let out a small moan closing my eyes as he pulls the spoon back. We get to my building and we walk up the stairs silently. I open the door with the key and we walk inside. I see Niall and Michelle asleep on the couch. Thankfully they’re clothed and I tiptoe back to my room with Liam behind me. Once we get to my room Liam closes the door and presses me up against it. I moan in surprise as he presses his lips to mine kissing me hard. I thread my fingers through his hair pulling him closer to me. I let his tongue slide into my mouth as he grinds his hips into mine.

He pulls his mouth away from mine panting. He starts kissing across my jaw and I throw my head back against the door moaning quietly. “Li please do something.” I feel him pulling at the bottom at my shirt. “Are you sure Lou? We don’t have to do this if you don’t want too.” I pull his head up making him look into my eyes. “If I didn’t want this Liam I promise I would tell you in a second.” Liam smiles at me softly before pulling me back in and kissing me with more force. I jump up wrapping my legs around his hips feeling him laying me on the bed softly. He hovers over me running his thumb over my cheek as I bring my hand up to his running my thumb over his bottom lip. “Make me feel loved Liam.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm working on chapter 7 right now. It might not be done for a while but hey whatever. I'm just taking it easy right now. Hope this is good and everyone enjoys.


	7. Chapter 7

I let out a huff of breath as Liam slowly pulls my shirt over my head. After he pulls mine off I tug at the bottom of his getting him to sit up and take it off. I stare at his toned chest and drag my hand across the defined muscles. He smirks down at me before leaning down and catching my bottom lip between his teeth. I whine as he lets my lip go and begins kissing down my chest, hovering above my nipple. I arch my chest into his mouth as presses his tongue flat against my nipple. I try to even my breath as he tortures my nipples with gentle tugs of his teeth and light sucking.

My hands fly down to his head tugging his hair. “Li, please do something.” He pulls off of my nipple smirking at me before leaving opened mouth kisses down to my sweatpants. He presses his hand against my straining dick, rubbing me through my pants. I let out a breathy moan as he slows to a stop. He brings his hands up to my waistband and I lift my hips letting him pull them down. My hard on lays on my stomach smearing precum under my belly button. My body feels like I’m on fire from all the pleasure I feel right now. I gasp as Liam licks a thick stripe up my throbbing member. When I look down at him I notice he’d lost his pants and boxers.

He licks another thick stripe up my cock and begins pumping slowly. “How far do you want to go Lou?” I gasp panting as Liam tortures me with the slow pace. “Whatever makes you feel the least guilty.” Liam chuckles and I giggle in response. He kisses my hip beginning to nibble a mark there. “Have you ever touched yourself down here?” His finger trails down the crease of my ass and I gasp. “A few times.” He hums a bit leaving light kisses across my inner thighs. “Get on your knees.” I turn over feeling Liam’s hands trail over my thighs up to my ass. He squeezes the cheeks in his hand lightly smacking one of them.

“You’re fucking gorgeous Lou.” I let out a high whine as Liam bends over kissing my each of my vertebrates. He continues kissing until he gets to the top of my ass. He spreads my cheeks and I feel my cock swell when I hear his moan. I take in a shaky breath as Liam runs his thumb over my hole. “I’ve gotta taste you.” I’m about to ask what he means when I let out a surprised moan. I fist my hands into the sheets as Liam repeats his action. I gasp as he begins pushing the tip of his tongue into the tight ring of muscles. I have to admit it had been sometime since I had last touched myself down there.

I clench tightly around his tongue trying to get used to the intrusion. I feel his hands smoothing over my lower back down to my cheeks trying to get me to calm down. I let out a breath gradually calming myself a bit. I feel Liam’s hand run over my cheek patting it lightly as he begins to move his tongue again. I moan quietly as his tongue moves deeper inside me. I take the sheets into my teeth as he slowly thrusts his tongue in and out of me. “Li please.” I feel him reach around and take my throbbing member into his hand. He pumps me slowly while licking into me and I can’t help but whine.

“I need more Liam.” He lets go of my member and brings his hand around dipping the tip of his finger into the ring of muscles along with this tongue. I gasp and arch my back as he presses his finger deeper into me, rubbing it along my inner walls. A deep moan is pulled from me as I feel a rush of pleasure going through me. “Do that again.” I arch my back again feeling precum drip from my tip. I let out a sob of pleasure as Liam rubs his finger over my prostate while still thrusting his tongue in and out. I feel the familiar burning inside as Liam pushes me closer to my orgasm. “Li, I’m so close.” I gasp fisting my hands into the blanket as I feel Liam’s moan vibrate through me.

My thighs begin to tremble as I begin closing in on my orgasm. I shove my face into my pillow letting out a loud cry as I feel the waves of my orgasm crashing through me. Liam continues his torture to me as I start to come down from the most intense orgasm I’d ever had. I whine trying to pull myself away from Liam as everything starts to get sensitive. He pulls away kissing my hole one more time before fully pulling away and wiping his mouth. I flop over onto my back trembling making grabby hands at Liam. He crawls up my body hovering over me before I pull him down into a deep kiss.

I kiss him until I feel something poking into my hip. Oh Liam was still hard. Of course he would be he’d been to busy getting me off. I pull away from the kiss and reach one of my hands down squeezing his hard length in my hand. He moans involuntarily thrusting his hips into my hand. I smirk to myself lightly stroking him. “Sit down lima bean it’s my turn.” He sits down his eyes crinkling at the nickname. I smile at him hiding behind my bangs slightly as he watches me so intensely. I straddle him lowering myself onto his lap shaking not knowing if it was still from my orgasm or if it was because I was afraid I would squish him.

I get settled feeling quite uncomfortable because I’m holding my weight with my thighs. Liam notices my discomfort running his hand over my thigh. “Lou, what’s wrong?” I take in a shaky breath before noticing Liam probably thinks I don’t actually want to do this. “Lou if you don’t want to do this you don’t have to.” I almost laugh at the sweetness of this man. “No Li, it’s not that I just, I don’t want to hurt you by putting my weight on you.” Li snorts covering his mouth after he does so. “Lou I promise you are not going to hurt me come on now get comfortable.” I blush slowly letting all my weight onto Liam and instantly feeling the relief in my thighs.

Liam looks at me still chuckling slightly. “You were seriously worried about crushing me? You’re as light as a feather Lou I can barely feel you sitting there now.” I cross my arms noticing Liam isn’t nearly as hard as he was and I get an idea. Liam continues chuckling at me before it turns into a moan as I roll my hips on him. He gasps out a ‘fuck’ and grabs my hips grinding himself into me harder. I take his hands of my hips smirking at him. “Ah-ah, Mr. Payne. No touching.” He looks at me wide eyed as I drop his hands at his side. I continue slowly rotating my hips over him as he pants for breath.

I lean down still rolling my hips and kiss across his collar bones. I nip across his neck leaving light bruises in a trail. He whines out my name and I stop shifting my hips listening to him whine louder. I lift myself off of him reaching behind me and stroke him slowly in my hand. I smirk at Liam opening my cheeks and sliding him in between them. I begin rolling my hips again still feeling a bit sensitive as I feel him rub against my hole. I feel Liam lifting his hips into mine. I listen to him huffing liking the way his chest rises and falls. “Lou, not enough.” I shrug my shoulders slightly smirking at him as I trail my finger through his chest hair down to his happy trail.

He watches as I bring the finger back up to my face and put it in my mouth smirking at him. He licks his lips as he watches me suck the tip of my finger, twirling my tongue around it. I pull my finger out of my mouth looking at the thin line of saliva still connecting it to my mouth. Liam whines biting his lip. “Okay, okay. A little needy are we?” I smirk up at him between his legs. I take him into my hand feeling my mouth water at how amazing he looks. He’s extremely hard, his cock a raging red from the need to release. I pump him slowly kissing the tip and lapping up the precum. I take his tip into my mouth sucking him like a loli.

I come off of him with an obscene popping sound. “You like that Li?” He looks down at me before throwing his head back into the pillows with a moan. He looks absolutely fucked out and we’ve barely done anything. I take him back into my mouth swirling my tongue around his tip. I watch as his hands come up to thread through my hair before stopping to drop back down. I pull off of him again still stroking him. “You can touch me now Li.” I watch as he sighs and I go back to work liking the feeling of his fingers lightly scratching at my scalp. I look up at him watching his stomach muscles tense and I know he’s close.

I pull off of him again still pumping him quickly. “Cum for me Li.” I hear him take in a deep breath through his teeth and open up my mouth. I stick out my tongue setting him there before starting to stroke him faster. I listen to him take in a sharp breath gasping as his back arches. I feel the warm liquid shoot into my tongue and over my cheeks. I stroke him until he whines from sensitivity. He looks down at me panting. He brings his thumb and scoops up some of his cum from my cheek. He brings it to my mouth and I suck his thumb clean. “Come up here.” I crawl up the bed falling into his arms and kissing him softly.

“That was so good Lou.” I smile feeling a little shy at what had just taken place. He looks down at me kissing my forehead then brings his hand up through my hair. “That wasn’t to far was it?” I giggle bringing my hand up to Liam’s cheek. “No lima bean. It was amazing.” He smiles back at me. “Now can we cuddle?” Liam chuckles a bit as I begin to burrow under the covers. He follows me pulling me into his arms. We get comfortable and I let out a sigh as I lay my head on his chest and his fingers card through my hair. “Good to know you’re cuddly after being intimate.” I roll my eyes even though I know he can’t see me and, I kiss his chest.

“Oh shush lima bean, you like it.” I can hear the smile in his voice as he talks. “You’re right I do. Last time I had someone cuddle after something like that was probably when I was sixteen.” I take in a breath wondering exactly when he’d lost his virginity. “Not like it was that long ago.” We lay there quietly for a second before he breaks the silence. “Sure feels like it though. You make me feel like a virgin again.” I giggle a bit. “When exactly did you lose your virginity?” I trace patterns on his stomach as I wait. “I was fourteen.” It goes quiet again as we lay there. “That’s impressive. I’m still virginy as all hell.” We both start laughing until it turns into a yawn.

“Let’s go to sleep now lima bean I’m tired.” He cuddles me closer rubbing his hand up and down my back until he slowly drifts into sleep. I yawn cuddling somehow even closer before the faint sound of his snores lull me to sleep. I wake up suddenly panting hard. I feel tears rushing down my face before I look over to my side seeing Liam laying there. I feel him move a bit and see him sitting up. “Louis? Are you okay?” He rubs his eyes squinting at me. “Are you crying? Louis Are you okay?” I wipe my eyes trying to calm down a bit. I feel him pull me into his lap wrapping his arms around me. “I just had a dream is all.” He kisses my head rocking me slightly.

“What happened?” I swallow the lump in my throat. “I had a dream that I woke up and you weren’t here. When I tried to talk to you, you said you were done. You said you’d gotten what you wanted and you were done.” He stops the rocking and looks down at me. “Lou I would never do that. You mean way too much to me.” I look up at him sniffling. “Really?” He nods and leans down to kiss me. “Now let’s get back to sleep. You need it.” I nod and rub my eyes cuddling into him again. “Goodnight Lou.” I sigh listening to him fall back to sleep. I let his words sink into me. I really liked him and I knew the feeling was mutual. I smile to myself falling back asleep with Liam’s last sentence in my mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh I'm sorry this took me forever. I feel like so much is going on. Honestly chapter 8 will take forever because all my tests are going on right now. Well I love this chapter a lot and I hope you guys do too!! I'll start writing Chapter 8 soon.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know where this came from. I got the idea on New Year’s Eve with Chelsie. I decided I wanted to make this chaptered. I don't know how it will end up or even when this will be posted. Hope you like it and I can’t believe I managed to start writing three things during Christmas break.


End file.
